Cernunnos
Cernunnos is an Archon who aids Dr. John Dee as a favor to his master. He was worshipped as a nature god by the Celtic people of Ireland. Early Life Cernunnos was neither Great Elder, Elder nor Next Generation, but an Archon. The Archons were a primordial race of beings that ruled the planet long before the Elders took over. It was said that Cernunnos and the Archons roamed the Earth when Yggdrasil was still a seed, and Nidhogg had not even hatched yet. Sometime during all of this, Cernunnos wielded the legendary Sword of Fire, Clarent and used it to win many a battle. After the beginning of Danu Talis, Cerunnos, like all the other Archons went into hiding into several different Shadowrealms and had not been heard from for tens of thousands of years. At some point he became indebted to the elders. ''The Sorceress'' Cernunnos made his first appearance in this book. John Dee along with Bastet summoned him from his distant Shadowrealm in an attempt to capture the last two pages of the Codex. He met Dee and Bastet on a street in London and discussed the plan with them both, while at the same time, Dee and Bastet were experiencing bone- chilling fear by being in his presence. He then explained that he would have Clarent back and have Nicholas, Palamedes, and Shakespeare as slaves and food or else he would have Dee instead. They attacked Palamedes' fortress with the Wild Hunt, who Cernunnos was the master and lord of, and brought forth unending chaos. Once the attack had begun, and the Wild Hunt began to attack the Gabriel Hounds, Cernunnos spotted Josh wielding Clarent and demanded it from him. After Josh refused, the Archon set Dee on Josh. Cernunnos also said that he had killed King Arthur and Mordred. After a long battle between the Sword of Fire, Clarent, and the Sword of Ice, Excalibur, Josh finally escaped the battle with his sister and Nicholas, Shakespeare, and Palamedes. Cernunnos followed, and nearly killed Josh, but Sophie managed to save him by surrounded the Archon with heated tornadoes (Air/Fire magic). It was thought that Cernunnos had perished in this event. Cernunnos survived, however. He found the battlefield empty and began to search for the twins by their scent. At the same time, he sent a Thoughtform, a creature made completely from his own imagination, to Dee. At Dee's own company, Enoch Enterprises, Cernunnos sent the Thoughtform. While Dee stood in amazement at the Archons power, he listened to Cernunnos' Thoughtform explain the new plan. Both of them, along with the Wild Hunt, attacked the barn that they were at the moment hiding in. Cernunnos had brought a bow and arrows as weapons and was shooting at them left and right as well as tearing the barn apart with his bear hands as Dee went off to duel Nicholas. After shooting Gilgamesh, Josh used Water Magic, which he had just been trained in by Gilgamesh, to turn the very ground the Archon was standing on to mud, causing him to sink into the ground. It is unknown as to whether Cernunnos truly perished in this event or is still alive in some way. ''The Necromancer'' Cernunnos was briefly mentioned in the Necromancer when Dr. John Dee began to speak of the Archons. However, while Cernunnos is exceptionally powerful, he was stated to be one of the weaker Archons. ''Appearance'' Cernunnos' appearance has been said by many characters to be both beautiful and terrible all at once by several characters in the series. He stands close to eight feet tall, with massively bulked out arms and legs. His legs end in goat-like hooves. He usually is wrapped in mismatched hides of animals that have long been extinct, so it is difficult to tell where the animal skins ended, and where the Archon's hairy flesh began. He also usually carries around a large, six-foot club shaped from the jawbone of a supercroc dinosaur from the early Cretaceous period, giving the reader some sense of just how old he is. His face is possibly more shocking than his body, however. For instead of a face of horror, his face is unnaturally beautiful. His face is of deeply tanned, yet smooth and unlined, as if it had been carved from a stone, not flesh. He has oval amber eyes that glowed within deeply sunken sockets and when he speaks, his mouth barely opens and his throat remains still yet he has a deep, booming, though somewhat gentle voice. ''Powers & Abilities'' Cernunnos' powers have not yet been fully revealed yet. Dee even believed that the Archon had no magical powers at all at one point. This was proven partly false and partly true as Cernunnos' powers are vast but do not stem from magic. They come from Archon technology, he even stated that would you see Archon technology, and think that it was magic. He is strong enough to rip a barn to shreds with his bare hands, giving him some form of superhuman strength. He also possesses indestructible skin, is able to form telepathic links with the minds of others, he is exceptionally skilled at archery, and he has heightened senses even above those of an Awakened individual. His most powerful abilities however, include the ability to have total control over the Wild Hunt, to change others into werewolves﻿. * * ''Trivia'' *Cerrunnos is supposed to be one of the weakest Archons, even though he has immense physical power Category:Wielders of the Legendary Swords